Sakura's Daydream
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is just a random idea i had when I was listening to the Backstreet Boys. Ends in SasuSaku


Sakura's Day Dream

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or the Backstreet Boys. This was just a random idea I thought up when I was on the bus on the ride home. I was imagining Sasuke singing in the song, and I laughed. So if you don't think this is funny don't flame me. Apparently I have a weird sense of humor.

Sakura was excited. Sasuke was finally back in Konoha, the Akatsuki was destroyed because of Sasuke using them and turning the leadership away from Madara. The only problem was... Karin. Sakura already kicked her ass many times, but she still kept trying to get her Sasuke. Naruto was over her and was with Hinata now, not to mention he took over as Hokage after Tsunade died for him to come back to life like Gaara.

Ino was over Sasuke and with Sai now, who was still trying to figure out what kind of emotions he had for Ino. The boy didn't understand... Kiba for some bizarre reason seemed to like Karin. He kept trying to swipe her off her feet, but she was too preoccupied trying to steal Sasuke away from Sakura.

Sakura wasn't quite sure what was going on with Sasuke. He seemed to want to talk to Sakura, but whenever someone came around especially Karin, he got annoyed and left. Sakura thought he still hated her.

One day, they were celebrating Naruto's seventeenth birthday. The radio was playing a variety of songs that everyone liked. Despite the fact that there were mainly boys, Backstreet Boys' "Everybody" came on the radio. All the girls squealed, and got up to dance. The boys just sat there, but the girls insisted on dancing.

Karin tried many times unsuccessfully to get Sasuke to dance with him. He wouldn't move an inch. Finally Kiba said he'd dance with her, and she actually gave him a shot because the slut must have also liked him as well. Ino got Sai up, but he didn't know how to dance so he just stood there. Shikamaru was sleeping on the sofa, but his girlfriend Temari kept trying to get him to stand up. And obviously Naruto gladly danced with Hinata.

Sakura liked the song, but didn't feel like dancing. She just sat there enjoying the song, but something strange and hilarious popped in her head...

_Naruto stood in the middle of a huge stage with his back turned away from the audience. Next to him were Kiba and Sasuke. Next to Sasuke was Shikamaru, and next to Shikamaru was Sai. As the music came on, Naruto slowly turned around and started singing._

_"Everybody-ya, Rock your body yea, Everybody-ya rock your body right"_

_The rest of the boys turned around slowly and joined in singing: "Backstreets back alright! Alright!"_

_They danced a little, and thenKiba sang on his own to AJ's solo._

"_Oh my god, we're back again,_

_Brothers, sisters, everybody sing,_

_Gonna bring the flavor, show ya how,_

_Got a question for ya, better answer now, yea..."_

_And then Sasuke sung Nick's part "Am I original?"_

_All of them responded "Yea.."_

_Naruto took Brian's part: "Am I the only one?"_

_All: "Yea..."_

_Sasuke: "Am I sexual?" _

_Sakura saw herself and Karin squeal at this line, but then Naruto spoke..._

_"No..." After that Sasuke punched Naruto. Naruto immediately got up and went back to singing... "Am I everything ya need you better rock your body now,"_

_All: "Everybody,.. yea... rock your body...yea...everybody, rock your body right, _

_Backstreet's back, Alright! Alright!"_

_Shikamaru then took over for the second part from AJ: "Now throw your hands up in the air,_

_Wave em around like ya just don't care,_

_If ya wanna party let me hear ya sing,_

_Cause we got it goin on again,"_

_Sasuke: "Am I original?"_

_All: "Yea..."_

_Naruto: "Am I the only one?"_

_All "Yea..."_

_Sasuke glared at Naruto as if he said anything he'd kill him and sung "Am I sexual"_

_Naruto didn't care as he sang again "No..."_

_Sasuke suddenly attacked him knocking him out. Hinata ran onstage to see if he was alright. Since Naruto was out, Sai took over "Am I everything you need, you better rock you body now..."_

_All: "Everybod... yea... rock your body...yea...everybody, rock your body right, _

_Backstreet's back, Alright! Alright!"_

_Then all the boys (minus Naruto who was now knocked out) choreographed the same number that was in the Backstreet boys' music video. Every girl squealed especially because of Sasuke..._

_All: "Everybody... yea... rock your body...yea...everybody, rock your body right, _

_Backstreet's back, Everybody, yea... rock your body... yea, everybody, yea, rock your body right,_

_Backstreet's back... ALRIGHT!"_

_All the girls ran onstage and hugged onto their perspective men. Ino ran to hugged and kiss Sai, Temari ran to and kissed Shikamaru, Karin ran to Sasuke, but Sakura got there first. She hugged him, but he surprised her with a kiss. Karin was angry, but was then surprised by Kiba kissing him..._

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked Sakura. Sakura hasn't realized that she had a dazed look on her face while she was thinking all this.

"Wha... oh... nothing..." Sakura blushed, but she felt awkward now. "I need to get some air." She said trying to make an excuse to get away from him. She ran to the door and sat on the step outside. She started crying. She knew that she would never be with Sasuke. He always hated her. She knew that already. All she could do was dream. That was all she could ever do. She would never be with Sasuke Uchiha.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke's voice came from behind her. Sakura couldn't turn around. She was embarrassed that she was crying near him _again. _

"Nothing... I'll be back in a minute." She said wiping her tears away.

"Your lying." He said not kneeling near her. "Just tell me what's wrong with you."

"N... nothing is wrong!"

"I can see right through you Sakura. Its Karin isn't it?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke. He knew what she was thinking about? But how? He never paid any attention to her. Sasuke then did something she didn't expect. He reached his hand out to her and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I don't like when you cry Sakura..." he said now hugging her. Sakura was speechless. Sasuke Uchiha was hugging _her_? This had to be a dream or something.

"I want to restore my clan with you... I love you..." he whispered in her ear. Sakura still couldn't speak, but now tears began streaming from her eyes. He wanted to restore his clan with her? He _loved_ her? When did this happen. Then Sasuke spoke more as if answering her unspoken questions. "I've loved you since I first saw you, but I was too proud to admit it. I was also afraid that Itachi would have killed you, but now I know that that would have never happened. Please forgive me for making you think I hated you."

"Of... of course Sasuke... I still love you..." she choked. Sasuke let up, and held her neck gently. He then bent down to kiss her. The kiss was very long, and passionate. However it was interrupted.

"SASUKE! HOW DARE YOU!!" Karin screeched. "I though we had something, not that stupid bitch with the wide forehead..."

"KARIN!" Sasuke said angrily toward her. "I never in the time that I knew you... loved you. I _hated_ you. All you are good for is tracking. That's the only reason I allowed you to stay. I wanted to use you in case I needed to find someone." He finished. He then turned to Sakura.

"Do you want to go?"

"Uh... what about Naruto..." Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about me Sakura! I'm getting tired and I need to get up tomorrow for work... you and Sasuke should go." Naruto replied.

"You heard him." Sasuke grinned. "Come on, lets go." He said holding her hand and leading her to his apartment. From that time on, Sasuke and Sakura were inseparable, and had about three children; restoring the clan.


End file.
